Prince of the shadows
by QueenStorie
Summary: Harry befor his second year has been taken but the shadows and made into there prince. Bashing of dumbledore and weasly. Hermione and jade the wifes,
1. Chapter 1

Me; hey sorry for the late update school work sucks heres the storie.

_"' shadow speech_

Chapter 1

Harry sat on the floor beaten and bloody from his birthday beating. He was about to go into his second year of Hogwart soon but fate had a plan for him. Deep in the shadows many red eyes watched him there eyes burning in rage when he was beaten but waited for the right time. Soon he will find that his life will change for the better. As Harry crawled to get under the staires the clock rang at seven. Harry fell to the floor and tryed to hold back a cry of pain. From the shadows blue ands with black clothing reached up and gently graped him pulling his strugling from into the shadow.

_"Our prince we have been waiting for you."_

_"Now is the time for you to rule."_

_"SSssssshhhhhh rest young prince you need your rest."_

The vocies filled his ears and the hands held him and took off his bloody clothes and began to wash and heal his body. Nothing but darkness was what he was seeing. He tryed to fight back but the hands held strong and would not let him go intill they were done they seemed to have pullled and outfit out of thin air and dressed him in a warm pair of silk pajamas. He was layed down on a bed put when he tried to get up the hands pushed him back down on the clowed like bed and tucked the sheets around him. ONe hand went over his eyes and forced him into a deep and peacful sleep.

me;ok thats all i hvae for right now to sleepy. Please review if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2

Me; hey sorry for the late update school work sucks heres the storie.

_"' shadow speech_

Chapter 2

Harry woke up to find that he was resting on a large bed made of fine silk and worm fabric. He sat up and looked around the room to see it was of different shades of dark blue and looked to be that of dark roalty. A woman came out of the shadows her skin was blue and word a floor length dress made of black like her hair that was braided and went down her back to the floor tied with a blue ribbon. Her eyes were of two ruby stones.

_"Good Moring my prince did you sleep well?" _She asked

"Um fine miss who are you?" He asked

_"Me well my prince I and Shadella your personal maid. You must be hungry let me get you something to eat."_

"But."

By then she was gone. 2 Minutes later she was back with a sliver tray filled with food. Eggs and potatos with buttered biscets a tall glass of milk and on the side a steaming hot chocolat chip cookie.

"A cookie with breakfast?" Harry asked as she put the tray down on his lap.

_"Well a young prince like you needs some sweets. just till you are at the right weight that you should__ be_." She said

"Well thank you Shadella. um where am I?"

_" Your home my prince in the shadow realm. Your Father was a prince as well but he didn't know of the thrown he would of had when he would turn 15. My prince you are the last in line for the thrown and when we heard your cry for help we came as fast as we could."_

"We whos we?"

Just then the shadows moved and the shadowkun appered.

"Oh that we."

_"Do not worry our prince we shall care for you till you are strong."_

"How do you know so much about me. We just maet."

_"Hahahaha oh sweet prince every one in the magic realm knows who you are."_

"But why?"

_"That is a storie for another day rest we have work to do later this evening."_

me; sorry for the late update also final votes will be cashed. the polls will close this thursday bye.


	3. Chapter 3

me; welcom readers and writes to the next chapter of harrys life. I own Nothing

Chapter 3

Harry sat on his bed reading a book that his maid brought for him. He wasn't allowed to leave his bed unless it was for the bathroom. The shadowkun all around him made him feel safe. Tarakuda Floted into the room and looked at harry as he read his book.

"What are you reading?" He asked

"Book on demons a guy called Shendu. He has some controll over shadowkun how did he do that Grampa?" Harry asked

Yes Tarakuda is Harrys grandfather and you think he would be evil well your wrong. He is a realy nice guy like what a Grandfather should be.

"Well when my armys were put into mask he must of found one and learned on how to controll one all those years ago." He said

"Well couldn't you stop him?"

"Not at the time no. You see I was also traped and there was nothing I could do even if I tryed but you. You can all you need to do is try."

"I could but I think he can keep them we have a whole army we can spare some."

"Well your the prince now you can make the call. now I have some paper work to do stay good."

"Ok grampa." Harry said going back to his book. He turned the page and gasped when he saw a pitcher of Shendus son. Harry couldn't look away and shuddered feeling like the pitcher was looking back at him.

Deep in the netherworld. Drago was indeed looking back at him and licked his lips.

"Well my shadow prince I have found you at last."

Me: Ok thats it for now please review.


End file.
